Too Much Work, Not Enough Play
by Shirosaki413
Summary: ichigo has been stressed too much at work, as much as his lover, hichigo. and the albino knew that ichigo was on his last leg in their sexual relationship...so, he could do the only thing thats right. sex. ONE-SHOT


Ichigo really loved his job, he did. But he REALLY hated the fact that, as a fluttery model, it took up so much time. He wanted to have fun with his boyfriend, hichigo, but it didn't seem possible with his schedule. If only hichigo worked with him – the problem would be solved. But FUCK no, hichigo just HAD to be a doctor instead…..and he had the body to be a model, too. It was just s sculpted as ichigos own lithe frame, but more muscly and toned. Even ichigo was jealous.

Which is why he was pissed modeling today.

No one would get near him while he was like this. Around ichigo was this FLAMING aura that told people to just FUCK off – which they did. Ichigo may seem a bit weak, but one punch could make a TOTALLY different statement of thought. Most of them had actually felt it when they picked on him because of his hair at the beginning. Though, they all ended up friends afterwards.

Not the point.

The point was, even with a fake smile plastered on ichigos all too perfect face, he was still tense. Too much sexual frustration oozed off of his body, he almost couldn't stand it. It was like he couldn't even MOVE anymore, due to this fact! You know, like you just have a REALLY hard fuck the last night? Well, that's what ichigo felt like. Though, he wishes he actually had the fuck. But NO, it just wouldn't happen. Even though he loved his hichigo to death, things were getting a bit much for him. Even his friends thought so too.

Ichigo sighed, wiping the sweat the casted off from all the cameras on him. He never really liked this stuff – the popularity. It felt like he was getting undressed with the stares, but he only wanted to get undressed by one. Hichigo. Which, he was not here. Because of work. It stressed him out, but ichigo knew it was for the best. Though, he made enough money to support both of them, and then some. But not when hichigo is someone who would NEVER take money from other people – even his boyfriend. That's one of the things ichigo just downright loved about his partner.

"ichigo-kun! Please, one more shot!" a gay photographer called out to ichigo, waving his hands up like some kind of ragdoll. (no offense to gays X3 their some of my favorite people, actually X3 their awesome!)

The orangette knew it wouldn't be just one.

Ninety pictures and about thirty make-up checks later, ichigo was done for work. The aura around him was even more tense. Hell, ichigo himself wanted to kill something right now. Because he was the grumpiest person in at least a three-thousand mile radius. And probably the most dangerous. One, because you don't take ichigo seriously, you're getting a shoe up your ass, or a pretty nice colorful bruise on about three parts of your body. Maybe some broken bones, too. Two, if those dumbass paparazzi find out this shit, it'll be all over the news and the person trying to beat ichigo will either look like a wimp, or some sort of idiot hated by America.

Not that ichigo cared.

The orange haired adult sighed. He really wasn't himself lately. More like a robotic type of him, which ichigo didn't like to the slightest. Kurosaki sighed to himself, looking up to the fading sky as he walked home. He's been doing this recently, just to clear his mind of things before he got home to hichigo. Ichigo didn't want the albino to notice his stress – he wanted his lover to focus on his own well-being. And if ichigo knows hichigo, he would do anything in his power to make ichigo happy. Which, of course, he loved. But sometimes…sometimes he just felt over-loved. But maybe he was just over thinking it.

By now ichigo could see his house, much bigger than the old clinic he used to live in. he actually prefers the clinic more, because hichigo took that place over when his dad died. Issin put in the will – much to everyone's surprise – because he knew ichigo didn't want it. His dad knew he wanted to pursue a different career, and he was ok with it. And ichigo was glad when hichigo got control of it.

A few more steps and ichigo stepped off the sidewalk, onto his short, rocked driveway. He stared at the expensive house he owned, and frowned at it. He really didn't like all this money. Maybe he should give it up all for the poor – just because he felt too greedy now. It would be a good idea for later – so he saved a mental note.

Ichigo sighed to himself and muttered "just another thing to do now…" before walking again. The orangettes hair pounced as he stepped up about ten stairs, up to his house door. Another thing – he never kept that treacherous thing locked. He knew hichigo would, as usual, scold him for it, but ichigo just always smiled. And shook his head, too. Ichigo loved his hichigo, his albino. But in reality, he was so funny.

As he opened his door, all he saw was blackness. Usually hichigo was home by sundown, but he didn't seem like he was home yet. Which only made ichigo sadder. He wanted his lover to be home by now – but he guessed it wasn't possible. Ichigo didn't mind. Much.

Ichigo sighed and, not bothering to turn on the lights, put his coat away. when he turned back around, ichigo started to head toward the kitchen. Though he skidded to a stop when he saw an eerie light cast from it. It almost looked like something was burning – but that wasn't possible. They didn't have gas stoves.

Ichigo took a cautious step forward, paying attention to any sounds he heard. Nothing. Everything was really, really silent. Ichigo took another silent step, still not seeing anything as the light became brighter. Though, when he finally stepped into the room, he gasped.

There, sat bright candles - ten to be exact – sitting on their kitchen table. They flickered in the otherwise black room brilliantly, but something else stuck out entirely. Sitting on the far end of the table, was the same albino ichigo had been stressing about the past months. He was sitting there, staring at ichigo with a large, face-splitting grin on his almost gin-like face. His hands were sitting on the table, which had his own and hichigo food already on the plates, warm and steaming – and inviting.

"wha-?" ichigo tried to ask his lover breathlessly.

Hichigo interrupted him. "I got a call a couple of days ago," hichigo started, his grin turning into a frown. "It was renji." _Oh god, what did renji have to say? _"He said you were stressed out at your job – mostly about to kill anyone who dared to talk to you. Which I could see, by the way…anyway, the thing is I thought you could use a break. I called off both your work and mine for a week, seven days total." The grin on hichigos face alone made ichigos insides feel like total mush. Let alone – he just heard that they BOTH had a week's worth off of work. Isn't that amazing? But…he didn't want to be a burden on hichigo. He knew the albino really loved his work.

"t-thank you so much…." Ichigo whispered. He stayed in his spot, however, as he rambled on, "but I mean, I-is this ok? I know yo-"

Hichigo sighed, again cutting his lover off. The albino knew what ichigo was getting at. "Ichi, its fine. I could use a break myself, really. Now sit" the albino then pointed to the chair on the other side of the table. Ichigo could barely see the outline of it too, because of the lack of lighting in the kitchen.

Ichigo bit his lip helpless, blushing as he moved to sit down in his own chair. He couldn't believe hichigo did all this for him – it was just too unbelievable. Somehow it felt like he was living in a fairytale.

"t-thanks, hichigo. You don't know how much this means to me" ichigo smiled a bit, sitting down as he stared at hichigo from across the small table. Ichigo felt love well up into his heart at that moment in time. It was a weird feeling, but one he welcomed full-heartedly.

"thank me later, _ichi" _hichigo practically purred out, his lustful tinge to it making ichigos body turn to shock for a moment. Then, he shivered in a welcomed state afterwards, the orangettes body reacting perfectly to the sound of hichigos lusty voice. He didn't speak as ichigo stared down at his food. It suddenly didn't look to appetizing. He had another hunger now that he couldn't _wait _to satisfy.

"hichigo?" ichigo asked, his voice a bit strange as he shifted. Hichigo noticed this, and frowned.

"yeah?" the albino replied, pursing his lips at ichigos strangled tone.

"you mind if we eat a bit later?" ichigo asked, his leg shaking warily. He could already feel the heat spread to his face at the comment, which kind of pissed him off. Ichigo was always slutty when it came to hichigo – he just couldn't help it. He wanted to please the albino in any way possible, which already made him blush at that lone thought.

It spread more when hichigo smirked.

"no, I don't mind one _bit." _Hichigo said, a bit too sexily for ichigos liking. Well…ichigo actually liked it alright. More than he probably should.

The pure albino only grinned to himself and licked his lips, before standing to claim his prize. When he first saw ichigos long, muscled leg shaking warily, he knew right away that his lover was hard. Which is why renji probably called - because of ichigos sexual frustration. Hichigo could understand this, honestly. Which is why orangette got turned on so easily – usually it takes longer. Not like hichigo was complaining much. That just meant that he could fuck his juicy little berry sooner than he thought.

Ichigo watched as hichigo strode over to him sexily, dragging his feet and leering at him with an odd, creepy grin. Somehow that only made ichigo erection strain more against his already too tight pants. It started to hurt as hichigo slowly…all too slowly, made his way over to the orangette. He was taking WAY too long! And ichigo was one hell of an impatient man. The sneaky little albino knew this too, and so ichigo knew the flaming albino was using it to his utmost advantage too. The albino finally stopped infront of ichigo, before the orangette made an animalistic growl and pulled hichigo down on him to kiss the man. As their dried lips met, electricity shot between the two in ways they couldn't even deem possible.

It was hot.

_Really hot. _Ichigo really hadn't had this feeling in a while, dry, solid lips pricking on his own warm ones, the coldness of his lovers contrastly touching. Ichigo could feel hichigos hot body on his own, now kneeling on top of him to straddle the orangettes waist. The orange haired man put his hands on his lovers hips, still kissing his reason of existence. Ichigo – as bad as he wanted it – didn't hesitate to break the heated kiss and push the albinos shirt above his head, throwing it…somewhere. Ichigo really didn't care at the time.

"mmm….ichi" hichigo murmured, looking at his orangette lover with a heated, half-lidded, look. The albino could see the lust crowding in ichigos senses again, which caused the albino to stiffen up more. He felt cold without a shirt, but fuck it. He'd be too hot to worry about it soon.

The albino moved and took off ichigos shirt, still gracefully straddling his lovers hips. He could feel ichigos obvious erection straining against their strains, and hichigo felt the need to release that…pain. Because those pants…they SO had to go. And both of them knew it.

Ichigo engaged in another lip-lock, this one only pure lust as a tongue yanked its way into his mouth. The cold blue appendage made ichigo shiver suddenly, his body a bit cold to the wind that cast through an open window in the kitchen.

"a-ah….wait, im…im cold…" ichigo said, panting out when his albino bit down on his tan, long, broad neck. The orangette let out a wild cry, now pulling at hichigos hair as the albino teased him a bit too much. But, teasing can never go bad, right? Right. Wrong.

Hichigo narrowed his eyes for a second, before growling and standing. "Bedroom. Now."

They didn't waste any time before heading to their room, occasional touches and quirks falling on each other's body. By the time they reached their room, however, both probably had about four hickeys sporting on their necks and shoulders. Ichigo didn't mind. Neither did hichigo.

"h-hi…hichi…" ichigo murmured, grunting when he was thrown on the bed a bit harshly. He loved when hichigo plays rough with him – and the albino lover of his knew it, too. But he usually doesn't indulge in it too much because hichigo never really wanted to hurt the orangette. Ichigo guessed this was a bit of an award, this….animalism that he has now. Either that, or hichigo just went wild with lust. He could picture that.

"Mmm…" hichigo went back down to nibbling on ichigos chest, not wasting any time to put his fingers up against ichigos mouth. The orangette caught on and brought the white linings into his sweet, sweet, cave. While hichigo licked, nibbled, groped, and just about anything else he could do, ichigo used his time licking, prodding, biting, releasing vibrations on the albinos fingers, and just about anything else _he _could do. This wasn't much at the time.

Ichigo groaned when the fingers he recently had in his mouth slipped out, making him have to swallow some spit that was left in. he looked at his lover sullenly when the albino crawled up back onto him, kissing him quickly on his now wetted lips. The orangette watched hichigos eyes grow even more lusty as he placed a finger at ichigos entrance slowly, making ichigo grown and roll his hips for an invitation. While ichigo was in the process of biting his lip, hichigo pressed his white appendage finger into the awaiting entrance of ichigo kurosaki.

"N….nmmm" ichigo groaned, his head slowly inclining backwards as the finger went deeper. Hichigo was delectably eating those sounds as he watched his recently neglected lover now groan and submerse to the feeling. It made hichigo even hotter than he was. The albino wanted to fuck his lover so much….but he had to wait a bit. And he didn't want to. Hichigo wanted to lick all over ichigo, thrust into him over and over, make him cry out submissively, make his lip bleed so much from biting it to try to hold the moans back…the pictures alone made hichigos member thicken a bit more. If that was possible.

"Mmmm….ichi. Moan fer me, my little slutty whore" hichigo said seductively, biting on ichigos ear slowly. He heard ichigo purr, which was a very, very rare sound that ever came out of him. Because, if anyone else would EVER hear that sound, hichigo would make sure they were dead in the morning. The albino knew that that sound alone could send someone into pits of lusty silence. he's experienced it firsthand.

"i-I ain't…fuck!" ichigo head rolled back slightly more when hichigo added another finger, pressing deeper and deeper every time. It got ichigo so goddamn _hot…._he just wanted to pass out. _Fuck! _His minds screamed as hichigo then added _another_ finger, not letting him adjust to the last one. It pissed him off when hichigo did whatever he damned pleased….but ne, what can you do?

"Now ya are…_ichi_" hichigo said, staring back down at the orangette with a lusty, seductive stare. He could feel his lover clenching up under him, so the albino pulled his boney fingers out slowly. A light moan was let out from ichigo then. It only spurred hichigo on badly….because he wanted his king so damn much. It showed – because he was just about hard enough to burst open and go wild….which is what he did.

Just when ichigo put his arms around the albino, hichigo thrusted up quickly into the orangette, making a scream fall out of the poor kurosaki's mouth. As hichigo situated him still, ichigo groaned in submissiveness and clenched his fingers over and over, his lower regions burning with extensive fire. The feeling that ichigo felt was almost a good hurt, but still a painful one at that. The orangette moved around for a few seconds, his hips twisting up to feel more of the albino that was currently inside of him.

"Holy _shit….._" ichigo let out breathlessly, his eyes widening as he stared up at the ceiling. It's been so long since he had done this…he felt like a virgin all over again. But it just felt so _good; _ichigo didn't even know if he could last a few minutes. Why? He didn't know. Even when hichigo started off thrusting slowly, the orangettes body responded WAY too much by groaning in submissiveness and wrapping his legs around the albino. Ichigo felt himself thrust back at hichigo, his erection proudly bouncing on his stomach as he groaned in submissiveness.

"Hmmmm….my little slut…." Hichigo said, grinning as he kissed his lover quickly. When ichigo responded to him with much force, he picked up his thrusting pace, starting a wild throwback that sent ichigo into a pit of screams around him. the sound filled the albinos hearing as he heard himself whisper the sluttiest things into ichigos ear, one hand on the underside of ichigos knee, and the other stroking the orangettes weeping dick. Hichigos body twisted and moved with ichigo then, his member slipping out once before slamming back in, earning another scream and a hard yank to his hair, making his head fall back. His whole body felt hot with ichigo around him, tightening and loosening at the strangest times. But hichigo wasn't complaining.

"Fuck, _shi…."_ Ichigo whispered into his lover's ear, his whole body spasming as his erection wettened from the beads of cum spurling from the tip. He felt hichigo rub his thumb along the underside of his member, curling as the top his nail tug into the slit. The orangette bucked into the hand, making hichigos erection slip in deeper, earning loud moan from both of them. Ichigo had missed this feeling of fulfillment, but now it was as if he had always lived with it. This was so sweet, so _right. _

"S-shi….i-I can….can't…," ichigo gasped out, his eyes going even wider as they stared at the ceiling. His hands were already digging into hichigos now bloody back, which he knew the albino didn't care one fuckin bit. But this didn't matter really because at that moment, he couldn't think of any other word but _fuck. _

White consumed ichigo as he came to his climax, groaning at hichigo kept on stroking him, shivers passing continuously up his spine. Hichigo was still thrusting into him at a quick pace, but he could tell hichigo couldn't hold on much longer.

While ichigo panted, hichigo groaned at the sticky white substance under him. This slickened up ichigos hole a bit. The albino groaned suddenly, his whole body spasming and bucking into ichigos body as he came to his own climax, white liquid shooting from his member to cover both of their chests. He collapsed on his lover.

Ichigo groaned at the weight that was pressed down on him, now heavy breaths filling the room from an after-sex high.

"Son of a…shit…." Ichigo murmured, his body slowly calming.

"Hmmm…" hichigo rolled off of his lover so he could catch his breath, but only wrapped his arms around his boyfriend for life. "Ya like yer post-year fuck?" he grinned at ichigo growing blush. Only he had seen this kind of reaction from his lover – no one else had seen ichigo blush. Many had said it was impossible – but hichigo knew better. His lover actually had a lot dirtier mind than he did, but he didn't show it as much. Meaning, he wasn't blunt.

"hmmm…. Im not sure," ichigo grinned. "I could go for another round, couldn't you?"

"fuck yeah,"


End file.
